Coming out at a world meeting
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: A sleeping Arthur starts speaking in Spanish at a world meeting and chaos ensures.


**Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia**

 **Pairing: SpUk/EngSpa**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: none**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia and it's characters are not mine**

 **Summary: A sleeping Arthur starts speaking in Spanish at a world meeting and chaos ensures.**

 **A/N: SPUK established but secret relationship.**

* * *

He was beginning to get nervous under the glare focused on him. Antonio elbowed the blond next to him, feeling irritated. There was no reaction. The other just mumbled something under his breath and shifted to make himself more comfortable. Germany's blue glare intensified. He scratched his head and smiled at the German uneasily.

"Spain." Germany leaned forward, his fist connecting with the desk.

"¿Si?" Antonio smiled sheepishly. A soft snore came from the sleeping blond next to him.

"Please wake Britain up." Antonio nodded and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, intending to give them a good shake. He could hear grumbling from the other side of the table. "Sleeping at a world meeting, really?"

He shook the blonde, trying to rise him from his slumber. "¡Arthur! ¡Despiertate!" Wake up, damn you! Was it not enough that they were both late for the meeting, putting them in Germany's black books for the day and now Arthur had to go and nod off?

"Cinco minutos más, mi corazón." The blond mumbled and snuggled his head into his arms.

"…" Antonio just stared at the blonde. "Quiero dormir un poquito más." _¡Mierda!_ That asshole! He just had to reply in Spanish, didn't he? More sleepy Spanish sentences were mumbled under Arthur's breath. Antonio guiltily looked around. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching truck. The weight of the stares on him was smouldering.

The silence was deafening.

Exactly as he feared the entire room was staring at them with their jaws on the ground. He could feel himself blush. Damn the blond for putting him on the spot like this. Why did he have to speak Spanish?! He shook him again.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Irritation was obvious in the tone of the sleeping blond. Well, Antonio himself was not feeling very amiable at the moment. The other countries were still staring and the Spaniard just snapped.

He smacked Arthur on his neck, without bothering to withhold his strength. "Wake the fuck up, you asshole!"

England jerked awake.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you wanker?" Arthur snapped as he rubbed his neck. His emerald glare focused on Antonio.

"Look around, you idiot." The brunet waved his arm. Eyes following the gesture, Arthur focused on the rest of the occupants of the room.

Oh.

"Why are you lot so surprised?" The other countries did not react at all. They were just sitting there staring. Hmm, even Germany looked too shocked to speak. "What happened?" He was getting worried at that reaction. What in God's name could have happened?

Antonio spoke up. "You called me your heart…." He had? "…in Spanish." Ohh shit. "In fucking Spanish!" Arthur started a bit at the outburst. His eyes widened as realisation sank in. He looked at Antonio and could see the dread he was feeling reflected on his lover's face.

"Oh bloody hell."

There was a dead silence in the room. You could hear a pin drop. Damn it all to hell!

"Vee~! England speaks Spanish?"

Arthur opened his mouth to blurt out the first excuse that came to his mind but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the other side of the table.

"What is wrong with speaking Spanish?" Alfred. Damn. He had an extremely bad feeling about this. "I speak Spanish too! Spain taught us when the three of us were living together." And that did not make the situation worse at all. He resisted the urge to face palm. That idiot! The stares intensified and Arthur could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. It didn't help that some of his former colonies were nodding their heads in confirmation. He briefly turned to look at Antonio and found his lover's face turning red as well. The other was embarrassingly rubbing his neck and pointedly looking away.

A memory of how he came to learn the language resurfaced, not helping his situation at all. A memory of a dark room, warm touches… A creaking bed and soft whispers in his ear. _Uno… dos… tres._ His cheeks burned. Covering his eyes with his palm, Arthur prayed with all he had that a hole would open up and swallow him.

Everyone kept staring at them gobsmacked. A pained sound came from France's direction. The French turned to look away dramatically. "Oh mon Dieu, please don't remind me!"


End file.
